wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Field
"John William Field" (b. 15 May, 1962) is an Australian composer/songwriter who has written a large number of songs for the internationally acclaimed Australian children's performers, The Wiggles. He is the older brother of Anthony Field, the Blue Wiggle. He has worked with The Wiggles since 1993 around the early days. He is married to Jacqueline Fallon and they had 4 children. Prior to writing for The Wiggles, John was a member of the Australian rock band, The Cockroaches, alongside his brothers Paul, Anthony and another future Wiggle, Jeff Fatt. In 1992, John was a member of The Honeymen. The pair released two singles 'Felt Like A Kiss' and 'Motorbike Of Love'. John has been in other live bands including The Alligators and The Oomph. His current outfit, The John Field Band is highly sought-after for parties and corporate functions. The John Field Band has released two albums, a self-titled debut, and a follow-up, "Night Will Fall", in December 2007. Field wrote and produced the musical Evie and the Birdman, which originally starred Sam Moran, who was to replace Greg Page as the Yellow Wiggle upon Page's retirement in 2006. He is currently in the process of creating another musical theatre production, Who Loves Me? John has also written commercial jingles, including one for Parklea Markets. He has a degree in Education. He is married to Jacqueline Fallon and has four children. He resides in Sydney, Australia. In May 2008, John was diagnosed as suffering from Dupuytrens Contracture. He is currently seeking treatment. In 2017, John Field released his own children's album called Animal Songs and Sounds through ABC Kids. The Wiggles In 1991, John met Murray and Greg at Macquarie University and asked him if he could involve with The Wiggles. And that's just what he did. He busked with them and occasionally appeared at their concerts, though he was never a full-time member. Original Songs Written for The Cockroaches and The Wiggles The Wiggles (1991) * Spot the Dalmatian Here Comes a Song (1992) * The Dreaming Song Yummy Yummy (1994) * Hot Potato * The Monkey Dance * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Big Red Car (1995) * Wags the Dog * Dorothy's Dance Party * Hat On My Head Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Henry's Underwater Big Band * Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) * Wave to Wags Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Have a Very Merry Christmas * Go Santa Go * Unto Us, This Holy Night The Wiggles Movie (1997) * Boom Boom * Mrs. Bingle's Theme * Tap Wags * Ballerina, Ballerina * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) * In The Wiggles World * Hey, Hey, Hey, We're All Pirate Dancing * Blow Me Down Yule Be Wiggling (2000) * Here Come the Reindeer * And the World is One on a Christmas Morning * Christmas Around the World * Wags Loves to Shake Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party (2001) * Wiggly Party * Move Like An Emu * Fun on the Farm * Caveland Sailing Around the World (2005) * Sailing Around the World * Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) * San Francisco Trolley Car * Agapme Tin Athena (We Love Athens) * Elbow to Elbow * London Town * Sicily (I Want to Go) * Goldfish * Mop Mop * Brisbane * The Captain's Wavy Walk Songs Arranged CD Production History Songwriter * The Wiggles (1991) * Here Comes A Song (1992) * Yummy Yummy (1994) * Big Red Car (1995) * Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (1997) * Toot Toot! (1998) * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) * Yule Be Wiggling (2000) * Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party (2001) * Wiggly Safari (2002) * Wiggle Bay (2002) * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) * Top of the Tots (2003) * Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) * Santa's Rockin'! (2004) * Sailing Around the World (2005) * Racing to the Rainbow (2006) * Getting Strong! (2007) * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) * Sing a Song of Wiggles (2008) * The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) * Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009) * Let's Eat (2010) * Ukulele Baby! (2011) * It's Always Christmas With You!It's Always Christmas With You! (album)(2011) * Surfer Jeff (2012) * Taking Off! (2013) * Furry Tales (2013) * Pumpkin Face (2013) * Go Santa Go! (2013) * Apples and Bananas (2014) * Wiggle House (2014) * Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) '' * ''It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) * Rock & Roll Preschool (2015) * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! (2015) * Dance, Dance! (2016) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) * Duets (2017) * Christmas Classics (2006) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009/2013) * ''Hit Songs and Rarities'' (2012) * Celebration! (2012) * Christmas Crackers! (2012) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! (2015) * The Best of The Wiggles (2016) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (2007) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (2008) * Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus (2009) * Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas (2010) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show (2011) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (2012) * Here Comes the Big Red Car (2006) * Emma! (2015) * Lachy! (2016) * Dial E for Emma! (2016) '' * ''Och Aye the G'Nu! (2017) * Let's Wiggle (1999/2003) * Dance Party (2001) * Karaoke Songs 1 (2005) * Karaoke Christmas Songs (2005) * ''Karaoke Songs 2'' (2006) * Karaoke Songs 3 (2006) * Eagle Rock (single) (2003) * A Wiggly Music Sampler (2003) * Christmas Single (2004) * Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) (2006) Musician * Big Red Car (1995) * Yule Be Wiggling (2000) * Wiggle Bay (2002) * Go to Sleep Jeff! (2003) * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) * Top of the Tots (2003) * Live Hot Potatoes! (2003) * Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) * Santa's Rockin'! (2004) * Sailing Around the World (2005) * Racing to the Rainbow (2006) * Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn (2007) * Pop Go The Wiggles (2007) * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) Arranger * Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn (2007) Song Credits [[The Wiggles (album)|''The Wiggles]] * Get Ready to Wiggle - Music, Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page) * Dorothy The Dinosaur - Music * Spot the Dalmatian - Music (w/Anthony Field) [[Here Comes A Song|Here Comes A Song]] * The Dreaming Song - Composition (w/Anthony Field) [[Yummy Yummy (album)|Yummy Yummy]] * Hot Potato - Music * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Monkey Dance - Music [[Big Red Car (album)|Big Red Car]] * Wags The Dog - Music (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Dorothy's Dance Party - Composition, Sequencing & Guitar * Hat on My Head - Composition (w/Anthony Field) * Do The Flap - Music (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Tony Henry) [[Wake Up Jeff! (album)|Wake Up Jeff!]] * Henry's Underwater Big Band - Compositino * Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) - Composition * Wave to Wags - Composition [[Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (video)|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas]] * Have a Very Merry Christmas - Composition * Go Santa Go - Composition * Unto Us, This Holy Night - Composition [[The Wiggles Movie|The Wiggles Movie]] * Boom Boom - Music, Lyrics & Arrangement * Mrs. Bingles' Theme - Music & Arrangement * Tap Wags - Music & Arrangement * Ballerina, Ballerina - Music, Lyrics & Arrangement * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - Music, Lyrics & Arrangement [[The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video|The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video]] * Wiggly Get Up Medley - Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[The Wiggly Big Show|The Wiggly Big Show]] * Wiggly Christmas Medley - Lyrics (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jose Feliciano) [[Sailing Around the World (album)|Sailing Around the World (CD)]] * Sailing Around the World - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * San Francisco Trolley Car - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Elbow to Elbow - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay) * London Town - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Goldfish - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick) * Mop Mop - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Brisbane - Composition and Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * The Captain's Wavy Walk - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) [[Racing to the Rainbow (album)|Racing to the Rainbow (album)'']] * Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Teddy Bears' Big Day Out - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Rainbow of Colors - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) * Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * He's a Bird! What a Bird! - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick) * Do the Daddy Long Legs - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Rockin' on the Water - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field) * Everybody Dance! - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) Trivia * In 2013, John appeared in The Wiggles' live shows. * The songs that John wrote for The Cockroaches, was later adapted to Wiggles Songs. * John is featured in Leon Fallon's Outback Aussie album and Jimmy Barnes' Och Aye the G'Nu! album. Gallery Babyjohnandfields.jpg|The Fields with John (1wk old) Johnasachild.jpg|John as a child Youngjohnfield.jpg|Young John Field John,_Patrick_and_Paul.jpg|John, Patrick and Paul Paul,John,AnthonyandColleen.jpg|Paul, John, Colleen and Anthony Field TheMaleKidFieldBrothers.jpg|Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick Paul,JohnandAnthony.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul JohnandAnne.jpg|John and Anne JohnFieldin1980.jpg|John in 1980 JohnPlayingRedFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|John playing red Fender Stratocaster guitar JohnFieldin1983.jpg|John in 1983 JohnandAnthony.jpg|John and Anthony JohnatTheRoxy.jpg|John at The Roxy JohnandPhil.jpg|John and Phil Robinson John,PhilandTony.jpg|John, Phil and Tony JohninMyWholeWorldIsFallingDown.jpg|John Field in "The Cockroaches". JohnSingingMyWholeWorldIsFallingDown.jpg|John singing "My Whole World is Falling Down" JohnPlayingGuitarViolin.png|John playing the guitar violin. PaulandJohn.jpg|John and Paul Field in "The Cockroaches". Paul,John,TonyandJeff.jpg|Paul, John, Tony and Jeff Johnin1985.jpg|John in 1985 JohnandAnthonyintheArmyWar.jpg|John and Anthony in the army war JohninLivePriorityOneConcert.jpg|John in "Live Priority One" concert Johnin1986.png|John in 1986 File:PaulFieldandJohnFieldonSounds.png|Paul and John on "Sounds" File:JohnFieldonSounds.png|John on "Sounds" JohnFieldinTheCockroaches.jpg|John Field in "The Cockroaches - Wait Up". JohnFieldPlayingGibsonES-225Guitar.jpg|John playing Gibson ES-225 guitar JohnField'sCloseup.jpg|John in his close-up JohnonTelephone.jpg|John on telephone JohnandTony.jpg|John and Tony John,AnthonyandTony.jpg|John, Anthony and Tony JohnFieldonCountdown.jpg|John on "Countdown" JohnFieldonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|John on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" JohnFieldin1987.jpg|John in 1987 JohnFieldinShe'sTheOne.jpg|John in "She's the One" JohnFieldintheMirror.jpg|John in the mirror JohnFieldPlayingEpiphoneCasinoGuitar.jpg|John playing Epiphone Casino guitar JohnFieldPlayingCharvelElectricGuitar.jpg|John playing Charvel electric guitar JohnFieldPlayingRedFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|John playing Red Fender Telecaster guitar JohnFieldinSomeKindOfGirl.jpg|John in "Some Kind of Girl" JohnFieldPlayingRedCharvelElectricGuitar.jpg|John playing red Charvel electric guitar Johnpaulluke.jpg|John, Paul and Luke Field John,AnthonyandJohnPatrickField.jpg|John, Anthony and their dad John Patrick JohnFieldinDoubleShot(OfMyBaby'sLove).jpg|John in "Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" JohnandtheAudience.jpg|John and the audience JohnandBernadetteField.jpg|John and Bernadette Field Johnfieldperforming.jpg|John performing JohnonaCruiseShip.jpg|John on a cruise ship JohnField'sCockroachSpotlight.jpg|John's Cockroach spotlight JohnFieldinHeyWhatNow.jpg|John in "Hey What Now!" JohnFieldandPeterMackie.jpg|John Field and Peter Mackie JohnFieldin1988.jpg|John in 1988 JohnFieldin1988Concert.jpg|John in 1988 concert JohnFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|John in Brisbane Expo concert JohnandPaulFieldinYouAndMe.jpg|John playing Gibson acoustic guitar JohnFieldinAustralia.jpg|John in Australia John,PaulandPauline.jpg|John, Paul and Pauline JohnFieldinYouAndMe.jpg|John in "You and Me" Johnin1988Picture.jpg|John in 1988 picture JohnonMicrophone.jpg|John on microphone JohnonMTV.jpg|John on "MTV" JohnFieldinPermanentlySingle.jpg|John in "Permanently Single" JohnFieldatLunaPark.jpg|John at Luna Park JohnFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|John at Sydney Harbour Pauljohnandclarefield.jpg|Paul, John, and Clare JohnFieldinIt'sAnotherSaturdayNight.jpg|John in "It's Another Saturday Night" JohnFieldPlayingDanelectroU2ElectricGuitar.jpg|John playing Danelectro U2 guitar JohnFieldinHope.jpg|John in "The Cockroaches: Hope" JohnFieldSingingHope.jpg|John singing "Hope" Johnin1990.png|John in 1990 JohnFieldandSeanSennett.jpg|John and Sean Sennett JohnFieldSingingFeltLikeaKiss.jpg|John singing "Felt Like a Kiss" in Honeymen music video Honeymen-FeltLikeaKiss.png|John in Honeymen: Felt Like a Kiss File:Anthony,Murray,GregandJohn.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Greg and John at Macquarie University TheWigglesBusking.jpg|A 1991 photo of The Wiggles and Anthony's brother John busking. TheWigglesBusking2.jpg|Another photo of The Wiggles and Anthony's brother John busking at Chatswood on April 6, 1991. TheWigglesandJohnField.jpg|The Wiggles and John TheWigglesandJohnFieldPerforming.jpg|The Wiggles and John performing TheWiggles,JohnFieldandMicConway.jpg|The Wiggles, John and Mic JohnFieldinTheWiggles.jpg|John in "The Wiggles" JohnFieldatCrowleHome.jpg|John at Crowle Home TheWigglesSingingViniVini.jpg|The Wiggles and John singing "Vini, Vini" JohnFieldPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|John playing acoustic guitar John,PatrickandJoseph.jpg|John, Patrick and Joseph CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|John as Captain Feathersword and his dad John Patrick Field as the cook in "Yummy Yummy". JohnWilliamFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|John as Captain Feathersword. TheFourFieldBrothersatJohnField'sWedding.jpg|Paul, Anthony, John and Patrick at John's wedding CaptainFeatherswordatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|John as Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car". JohninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|John in "Wake Up Jeff!" ABCForKids-ShowtimeEndCredits2.jpg|John's name in "ABC for Kids: Showtime" end credits JohnFieldinJohnFieldBand.jpg|John Field in "John Field Band" JohnFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|John in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JohnFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|John playing Maton guitar JohnFieldin2006.jpg|John in 2006 DorothyandTheCockroachesMembers.jpg|John, Jeff, Dorothy, Paul and Anthony. JohnandCarla.jpg|John and his daughter, Carla JohninGettingStrong!.jpg|John Field in "Getting Strong! (Wiggle and Learn)". Paul,John,BillandKasey.jpg|Paul, John, Bill and Kasey JohnFieldinHospital.jpg|John in hospital File:JohnFieldin2010.jpg|John in 2010 JohnFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|John in Hot Potato Studios Let'sEat!-EndCredits.jpg|John's name in the end credits of "Let's Eat!" TheFieldBrothersin2011.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul in 2011. JohnFieldinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|John Field in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing" documentary. File:TheFieldBrothersin2011Interview.jpg|Paul and John in 2011 interview PaulandJohnin2011.jpg|Paul and John in 2011 picture. JohnFieldin2011.jpg|John holding a copy of the "1964" album JohnFieldinIfYouShouldSeeHer.jpg|John in "The Field Brothers: If You Should See Her" JohnFieldandAdamHarvey.jpg|John and Adam Harvey JohnFieldandJohnO'Grady.jpg|John and John O'Grady JohnFieldinWeDon'tTalkAboutLove.jpg|John Field in "We Don't Talk About Love" JohnFieldinExtraordinaryMondayMorning.jpg|John in "Extraordinary Monday Morning" JohnFieldinDon'tLetThemGetYouDown.jpg|John in "Don't Let Them Get You Down" JohnFieldinTamworthDiggers.jpg|John in Tamworth Diggers TheFieldBrothersandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Paul, John and Troy Cassar-Daley JohnFieldPlayingBrownFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|John playing brown Fender Stratocaster guitar JohnFieldPlayingGibsonL-5Guitar.jpg|John playing Gibson L-25 guitar JohnFieldPlayingPiano.jpg|John playing piano in Hot Potato Studios JohnFieldinNewYorkCity.jpg|John in New York City JohnFieldinSongwritersintheRound.jpg|John in "Songwriters in the Round" venue JohnFieldPlayingEpiphoneAcousticGuitar.jpg|John playing Epiphone acoustic guitar JohnFieldPlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|John playing Fender Telecaster guitar JohnFieldatEttamogahPub.jpg|John at Ettamogah Pub JohnFieldPlayingGobletDrum.jpg|John playing goblet drum JohnFieldin2013.jpg|John in 2013 JohnFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|John and Alex Keller JohnFieldinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|John in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" JohnFieldandJamesArthurChen.jpg|John and James Arthur Chen JohnandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|John on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesandJohnFieldin2014.jpg|The Wiggles and John in 2014 JohnandAnthonyFieldin2014.jpg|John and Anthony in 2014 Paul,John,JeffandMariaSilvestrini.jpg|The Field Brothers, Jeff and Maria JohnFieldin2014.jpg|John in 2014 AnthonyandJohnFieldCockroachesgig.jpg|Performing with Anthony in 2014 JohninTheCockroaches'ReunionConcert.png|John in The Cockroaches' reunion concert Category:People Category:Families Category:Born in 1960's Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:The Cockroaches members Category:Guitarists Category:Bass players Category:Arrangers Category:Singers